Des preuves incontestables
by Ama3lle
Summary: Un rapprochement lent entre deux colocataires au fil des jours mais surtout des nuits... [OS d'anniversaire pour teellerkaffe!] [Alex x Mathieu]


Salut tout le monde :)

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas, je viens bien de poster mon premier texte depuis presque un an ^^

Que je vous explique, il y a une très bonne raison à cela: hier c'était l'anniversaire de ma chère teellerkaffe! Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça, il fallait que je lui offre un OS!

Donc voilà, c'est ton dernier cadeau un peu en retard, mon bébé :3

J'espère que ça te plaira, je pense que tu reconnaitra vite la référence au délire qu'on a eu et dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire ça xD

Voilà, encore bon anniversaire, et je t'aime petit canard ^^ *keur*

ENJOY !

* * *

 **Des preuves incontestables**

C'est marrant comme monde bouge autour de lui. Les lignes s'entrechoquent, les couleurs se brouillent en un mélange lumineux et sombre à la fois, presque psychédélique, captivant même. Son attention vogue aléatoirement d'un détail à un autre, alors qu'il s'emplit de cette sensation grisante de mouvement immobile. Le paysage tourne autour de lui sans arrêt. Il se met à rire en pensant qu'il est peut-être devenu le centre de la galaxie sans s'en rendre compte. Tout gravite autour de moi, ricane-t-il intérieurement. Les immeubles parisiens qui s'élèvent de chaque côté de lui sont les planètes, les quelques fenêtres encore illuminées à cette heure plus que tardive sont les étoiles, froides et lointaines, et il est en train de traverser la voie lactée en guise de route. Ouais, c'est clairement génial de sentir la vie s'étendre tout autour de lui, l'immensité du monde dont il est devenu le centre sous les effets euphorisants de l'alcool ingéré en bien trop grande quantité, et peut-être aussi des deux ou trois pétards qu'il a fumés pour « mieux faire passer l'alcool ». Enfin ça c'était l'une des théories foireuses de Mathieu, de celles dont lui seul a le secret en soirée. Une de ces théories qui paraissent plausibles et intéressantes sur le moment mais bien moins crédibles par la suite et carrément débiles le lendemain matin, à la lumière crue et assez douloureuse de la gueule de bois.

Le fameux génie foireux répondant au doux nom de Mathieu resserre sa prise sur le bras d'Alex, ce qui fait sortir celui-ci de sa rêverie alcoolisée. Le plus petit vient en effet de se rattraper à son ami pour ne pas aller embrasser violemment la voie lactée, alias le trottoir. Alex vacille lui aussi, déstabilisé par ce poids soudain qui s'est raccroché à lui sans prévenir, puis étouffe un éclat de rire et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos d'astronomie et de pétards, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Riant et trébuchant, les deux colocataires continuent leur chemin en direction de l'appartement qu'ils partagent en centre-ville de Nantes.

Mathieu a les joues rougies par le froid de cette nuit de janvier et grelotte sous sa veste de cuir trop légère, malgré les effets réchauffants de l'alcool. Le rebord de son chapeau, un couvre-chef fort seyant mais lui aussi très peu adapté à la saison et à la frilosité de Mathieu, masque en partie ses yeux rendus brillants par l'ivresse, l'hilarité et les lumières des lampadaires qu'il croise à intervalle régulier. Transformés par ces lumières, ses iris deviennent de véritables perles qui inspirent à la contemplation.

Alex continue de voguer au gré de ses pensées éparses, porté par le vent froid qui souffle dans son dos. Cependant, depuis qu'il s'est rappelé être accompagné dans ses pérégrinations nocturnes par son charmant colocataire et ami, son regard se pose sur celui-ci bien plus souvent que nécessaire. Il est comme aimanté par les deux saphirs qui ont remplacés les yeux de Mathieu. Puisque son cerveau embrumé a décidé de poursuivre la métaphore astronomique jusqu'au bout, il semble à Alex que les yeux de Mathieu ne sont plus vraiment humains mais se sont changés en morceaux de ciel, en morceaux de galaxie. Ainsi, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre puisqu'ils sont tous les deux en rapport avec l'espace, se répète bêtement mais néanmoins obstinément Alex. Cette idée lui fait chaud au cœur, étrangement. Alors ses yeux retournent encore et encore se poser sur son ami, sans aucune gêne grâce à son état d'ébriété. Il est bien content que Mathieu soit dans le même état, comme ça celui-ci ne se rend compte de rien et Alex peut continuer à l'admirer. Il remplit son regard des mimiques drôles et mignonnes de son colocataire, ses oreilles de son rire qui perle en cascade, et son corps est comblé par les contacts répétés avec le corps lourd et mal assuré de Mathieu.

Alex est presque déçu lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin chez eux (après la galère que ça a été de monter les escaliers puisque cela nécessitait trop de coordination et qu'ils ont failli plusieurs fois dévaler les marches, le tout en riant tellement fort que la moitié de l'immeuble a dû être réveillée au passage) car cela veut dire qu'il va être séparé de Mathieu pour la nuit, et il ressent une soudaine envie de ne jamais quitter son ami, plus jamais, même pour une seule seconde. Les deux colocataires se déchaussent rapidement dans l'entrée, se débarrassent pêle-mêle de leurs vestes, écharpes et chapeau pour Mathieu. Ces habits rejoignent les chaussures en un tas informe sur le sol auparavant presque correctement rangé.

Alex remarque un peu tristement que, sous la lumière crue des ampoules, les yeux de Mathieu perdent en éclat, devenant ainsi presque ternes.

Mathieu rejoint le salon en s'appuyant par intermittences contre le mur, et Alex le suit. Le plus petit des deux se retourne alors et sourit à son ami, d'un sourire franc, et plutôt séduisant en fin de compte, puis prend la parole.

-J'vais me coucher, mec… j'suis crevé…

-Crevé ? T'es défoncé ouais ! ricane Alex. Tu veux pas qu'on s'fume une clope sur le balcon, quelque chose ? Va pas t'coucher maintenant, c'est nul…

-Nan je suis pas trop bien… j'ai trop bu j'crois… je préfère dormir là… allez 'nuit… articule-t-il presque laborieusement avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa chambre à pas lents.

Alex regarde son ami disparaître dans sa chambre avant de soupirer. Il se sent d'un coup bien plus seul, et le salon lui semble plus triste et froid maintenant que Mathieu est parti, emmenant avec lui sa présence si agréable. N'ayant pas envie de se coucher tout de suite, le jeune homme se rend sur le balcon de l'appartement au mépris du froid, s'y asseoit en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et sort une cigarette qu'il fume tranquillement en regardant le ciel de sa vision légèrement brouillée. Il ne cesse de penser à Mathieu, comme si contempler la nuit ouvrait le chemin à d'innombrables questionnements intérieurs.

Ces derniers temps, ses sentiments par rapport à son colocataire sont devenus plus confus et difficilement compréhensibles, tout comme ses réactions lorsque Mathieu se trouve à proximité. Alex se retrouve de plus en plus souvent à réaliser qu'il est en train d'admirer son ami lorsque celui-ci est occupé à autre chose et ne peut se rendre compte de rien. Il rougit quand Mathieu lui sourit, son cœur s'emballe à chaque contact, le rire du petit châtain le rend euphorique, et bordel de merde ce qu'il trouve Mathieu magnifique à tout point de vue.

Il ferme les yeux, fatigué par toutes les questions et tous les doutes qui déferlent dans sa tête et que même l'alcool n'a pas réussi à faire taire. Tout deviendrait bien plus simple s'il avait le courage de se planter devant Mathieu et de lui dire, droit dans les yeux : « Je te trouve magnifique et génial, je passe mes journées et mes nuits à penser à toi, je crois bien que je t'aime, embrasse-moi », pense-t-il. Mais il ne faut pas rêver, Alex sait bien que jamais il n'arriverait à faire une chose pareille.

Il soupire longuement, écrase les restes de sa clope dans le cendrier qui traîne par terre, se lève en faisant craquer toutes ses articulations et part se coucher à son tour.

Il s'endort comme une masse dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller, éclairé par la lueur fantomatique des chiffres de son réveil qui indiquent 4h36.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A peine une heure plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrent difficilement en papillonnant. Il grogne, assailli par une migraine fulgurante, et réalise enfin qu'une main est en train de lui secouer maladroitement l'épaule. Il se redresse et aperçoit vaguement Mathieu dans l'obscurité quasi complète qui règne dans la pièce. Celui-ci est seulement éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires qui filtre entre les rideaux d'Alex.

Le petit châtain murmure d'une voix rauque et plaintive le nom de son ami, et Alex le regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il lui veut.

-'Lex… j'me sens pas bien… répète Mathieu.

-… Hrm… quoi… ? soupire le plus grand en tendant le bras pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Une lumière diffuse éclaire alors la chambre et Alex peut constater la pâleur de Mathieu qui est assis à genoux à côté de lui sur le lit, un air maladif et suppliant peint sur le visage.

-Viens… j'me sens pas bien…

-Putain Math tu fais chier… gémit-il en regardant le réveil pour constater qu'il n'est absolument pas une heure raisonnable pour aller nettoyer le vomi de son colocataire. Alex se lève tout de même après une énième demande de Mathieu.

-Bon… y s'passe quoi… ?

-J'ai… mal au cœur… et mal à la tête… et j'me sens tout seul…

Alex hausse un sourcil, ce qu'il regrette immédiatement car cela produit un nouvel élancement de douleur dans sa tête.

-Tu te sens… tout seul ?

-Oui… viens dormir avec moi… s'teuplé Alex…

Mathieu semble sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, puis à vomir, puis à pleurer de nouveau, alors Alex capitule.

-T'es pas possible quand t'es bourré, toi… on dirait un gamin… soupire-t-il. Mais au fond de lui, malgré la fatigue et la migraine, il se sent presque heureux que Mathieu veuille de sa présence pour le reste de la nuit au moins, qu'il dise qu'il a besoin de lui.

Alex traine Mathieu à la cuisine, lui fait boire un verre d'eau avec une aspirine, fait ensuite de même pour essayer de limiter sa migraine, puis ramène son ami à sa chambre en faisant un crochet à la salle de bains pour apporter une bassine avec eux au cas où. Cependant, une fois arrivés dans la chambre de Mathieu, Alex réalise quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment pensé.

-Math, comment j'suis censé dormir avec toi, là… ? Ton lit il est trop petit pour deux…

-Oh… ouais…

-On fait quoi, alors… ? J'peux pas rester avec toi, là… j'ai besoin de dormir moi aussi…

Et pourtant, bordel, ce qu'il a envie de rester dormir avec Mathieu.

-… J'sais pas, moi… faut qu'tu restes, 'lex… j'veux pas être tout seul…

-Je veux bien moi, mais je dors pas par terre…

-T'as qu'à prendre ton lit…

Alex le regarde avec un air un peu ahuri. Mathieu doit être bien plus défoncé que ce qu'il croyait, alors.

-Attend… tu veux que je balade mon lit jusqu'ici à 5h du mat alors que j'ai une putain de migraine ?

-Oui… s'teuplé… je t'aide s'tu veux…

-Math…

-Alleeeeeeez…

-Bordel… okey, c'est bien parce que c'est toi… et tu me payeras ça…

Alex et Mathieu passent donc les vingt minutes suivantes à trainer le lit d'Alex depuis la chambre de celui-ci jusqu'à celle de Mathieu. Une fois qu'ils y sont parvenus, après nombre d'injures, de chutes, et d'efforts, Alex colle son lit à la droite de celui de Mathieu et part chercher son oreiller et son sac de couchage. En effet ils dorment dans des sacs de couchage puisqu'ils n'ont toujours pas fait la lessive des draps, et ce depuis bientôt deux semaines, et que de toute façon ils ne comptent pas la faire avant un bon bout de temps puisque c'est bien une saison à dormir dans des sacs de couchage.

Alex pose la bassine au pied du lit de Mathieu pendant que celui-ci se couche et s'emmitoufle dans son duvet. Cela fait sourire son ami tant c'est mignon de voir une petite chose enroulée dans un sac de couchage trop grand, avec seulement quelques mèches et deux yeux bleus qui dépassent. Alex se couche à son tour et souhaite bonne nuit à Mathieu avant de se rendormir en quelques minutes. Mathieu s'endort lui aussi très vite, soulagé par l'idée d'avoir son ami près de lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit châtain est réveillé bien plus tard par l'odeur du café qui plane dans sa chambre. Il se frotte les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvre il voit Alex assis en tailleur à côté de lui sur le lit, une tasse fumante à la main et son ordinateur sur les genoux, en train d'écrire.

Mathieu sourit et baille, ce qui attire l'attention d'Alex sur lui.

-Salut Math… bien dormi ?

-Ouais… ça va… l'est quelle heure… ?

-Presque 16h ! rit Alex. T'as dormi comme un bébé ! Je crois que tu rattrapais tes nuits blanches du dernier SLG… !

-Sûrement… baille Mathieu à nouveau.

Il passe encore une dizaine de minutes au lit, profitant de la chaleur de son sac de couchage et de la présence silencieuse d'Alex, le calme seulement troublé par le bruit du clavier d'ordinateur de celui-ci. Puis il finit par se résoudre à se lever, va se doucher, et part se faire du café.

La journée se passe tranquillement, après l'agitation de ces derniers jours. En effet, le nouvel épisode de SLG a été posté par Mathieu la veille en début de soirée, et c'était pour fêter ça qu'Alex et lui étaient sortis. Le petit vidéaste profite donc du reste de sa journée pour se reposer, trainer sur internet sans but précis, regarder quelques épisodes de sa série en cours et câliner son chat. Alex, lui, travaille au nouveau chapitre de sa fiction.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparlent de ce qui s'est passé au cours de la nuit, à savoir l'histoire du déplacement de lit. Ils font comme si de rien était, mais lorsqu'arrive le soir il faut bien décider de si le lit d'Alex retourne dans sa chambre ou reste dans celle de Mathieu. Après une discussion rapide et assez embarrassée, ils comprennent qu'ils ont chacun autant envie que l'autre de dormir de nouveau ensemble, et le lit d'Alex ne déménage donc pas.

Cette délibération se répète le soir suivant, celui d'après, et encore celui d'après. A chaque fois, Alex reste dormir dans la chambre de Mathieu. Et finalement, ils n'en parlent même plus, la présence des deux lits dans la même chambre étant devenue un acquis.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passent et les deux amis se rapprochent lentement mais sûrement l'un de l'autre toutes les nuits, presque inconsciemment. Deux semaines plus tard, les oreillers d'Alex sont tellement proches de ceux de Mathieu que leurs souffles se mêlent lorsqu'ils dorment, et leurs duvets se touchent presque. Tous les matins, ils se réveillent l'un contre l'autre, voire même dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puisque parfois l'un des deux s'extirpe de son duvet pour venir enlacer son voisin.

Ce rapprochement nocturne a aussi des conséquences diurnes, comme si il avait brisé l'une des dernières retenues existantes. Désormais, Alex sollicite bien plus le contact avec Mathieu, que ce soit une main sur son épaule ou sur son bras, leurs épaules ou leurs genoux qui se touchent, une main dans les mèches châtain si douces du vidéaste, ou bien d'autres caresses toutes aussi chastes et rapides mais qui font à chaque fois battre le cœur d'Alex. Mathieu, quand à lui, ne se prive plus de venir enlacer son ami sans aucune raison, plusieurs fois par jours, quand l'envie lui en prend.

Souvent ils se regardent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, en silence, et lisent chacun dans les yeux de celui qui est en face d'eux le même amour que celui qui doit se lire dans le leur. Et après cet intense contact visuel ils sourient, rougissent, se sentent plus légers et plus timides à la fois.

Cette routine leur est très confortable mais aucun des deux n'ose franchir la dernière étape, celle qu'ils veulent dépasser mais sans oser trop y penser de peur de briser quelque chose entre eux, d'être mal reçu par l'autre, voire rejeté. _Et si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut ? Et si c'est trop rapide et que ça le fait fuir ? Et s'il ne ressent pas la même chose ?_ se demandent-ils sans relâche. Au fond d'eux ils savent que leurs sentiments sont réciproques, et qu'ils veulent tous les deux se réveiller à côté de l'autre pour toujours, mais l'inquiétude domine et les empêche d'aller plus loin par peur de perdre tout ce qu'ils ont déjà.

Mais un matin lorsqu'Alex ouvre les yeux il voit le visage éveillé de Mathieu à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, et un sentiment pressant l'envahit, une envie irrésistible. Les yeux bleus de son ami sont presque translucides dans la lumière de fin de matinée, ses cheveux en bataille semblent presque dorés, et son visage encore ensommeillé est l'une des choses les plus magnifiques qu'Alex n'ait jamais vue.

Le regard intense de Mathieu posé sur lui exprime la même envie dévorante qui brûle dans le ventre et dans la poitrine d'Alex. Alors ses doutes des dernières semaines s'effacent, ses doutes sur ses propres sentiments mais aussi ses doutes sur les sentiments de Mathieu, car désormais il n'a plus aucune incertitude.

Il approche son visage de celui de son ami et leurs lèvres se joignent enfin en une caresse d'une douceur indescriptible.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Math tu fous quoi là ?

-Mais regarde ! Totem et Wifi sont trop chou tous les deux sur le lit !

Alex sourit et regarde Mathieu photographier leurs deux chats, chacun allongé sur le sac de couchage de leur maître et fixant le petit youtuber d'un air blasé.

Une fois satisfait de sa photo, Mathieu se tourne vers Alex mais n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se fait voler un baiser. Agréablement surpris, il s'apprête à rendre le baiser à son petit ami quand celui-ci lui prend son téléphone des mains et s'enfuit avec jusque dans la salle de bains où il s'enferme.

Mathieu lui court après en lui criant de lui restituer son bien, mais est arrêté par la porte verrouillée derrière laquelle est caché Alex.

-Putain rend-moi mon tel ! Tu fous quoi ?

-Rien du tout ! Deux minutes, j'arrive !

On peut clairement entendre le sourire enjoué dans la voix d'Alex tandis que celui-ci s'affaire sur le téléphone de Mathieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressort de la pièce et tend son téléphone au petit châtain mi agacé mi amusé.

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait avec ?

-Quasiment rien, j'ai juste récupéré la photo… tu comprends, c'est là qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois, tout à l'heure, avec le lit dans cet état quasi exact, c'est important non ? Faut en garder un souvenir...

-J'te croyais pas aussi sentimental… sourit Mathieu.

-Bah moi non plus mais faut croire que si ! Bon, café ? propose-t-il pour noyer le poisson.

-Avec plaisir ! s'exclame le plus petit avant de suivre Alex à la cuisine.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'Alex n'a pas fait que récupérer la photo pour la conserver dans la mémoire de son téléphone, il l'a aussi postée sur facebook. Le jeune homme avait envie de partager un peu de son bonheur lié à sa toute nouvelle relation, mais de façon discrète, et aussi de jouer en livrant quelques indices aux personnes qui tomberaient sur cette image. Les deux lits collés l'un à l'autre, les oreillers rapprochés, les deux sacs de couchage appartenant clairement l'un à Alex et l'autre à Mathieu, en témoignent les deux chats, tout prouve leur nouveau statut de couple à ceux qui sauraient faire preuve d'un peu d'observation et de perspicacité.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout que ça t'a plu bb chérie! ^^

C'est peut-être pas mon meilleur texte vu que je suis un peu rouillée après cette année à rien écrire, mais j'ai fait tous les efforts possibles, et surtout c'est écrit avec amour! :)

Des bisous à tous, et allez souhaiter son anniv à teellerkaffe au passage parce qu'elle le mérite très fort!

*keurs*


End file.
